Tamashii no RUFURAN Soul's Refrain
by Demon Children
Summary: Kurama and the others finds themselves on a fox chase when his young cousin gets amnesia and not only that, the demon blood in her is slowly ripping apart the small orb of her Human Soul in her body. VOLUME 1 of TRIOLOGY of TAMASHII NO CHI.
1. Disaster Wrapped in A Gift Box

Tamashii no RUFURAN; Soul's Refrain "Disaster Wrapped in A Gift Box"  
  
Summary: Kurama and the others finds themselves on a fox chase when his young cousin gets amnesia and not only that, the demon blood in her is slowly ripping apart the small orb of her Human Soul in her body. Rated R Action/Adventure/Angst/Humor  
  
Demon Seed: Blood..... Blood...... BLOOD......  
  
Hybrid Daemon: (sweatdrop) O..kay. (watches his dumbass cousin being a idiot) While Demon Seed is pretending to be Igor, I guess it's up to me to do... what authors do... (looks around) Uhm... I guess this story came to Demon Seed when he was listening to one of the Gundam Wing soundtrack.. "Wings of A Boy"?? I think (shrugs) and from Neon Evangelion Genesis "Soul's Refrain. Anyways, he usually writes stories with his sister, who's in Japan right now. So I'm stuck writing with him since I came up with some of the scenes in this story. (looks at Kenjin)  
  
D.S: Ahahahaa.... Blood... Lots and lots of... BLOOD!!! (begins to drool)  
  
H.D: (double sweatdrop) Thats... just disgusting Kenjin...  
  
D.S: (doesn't hear a word) Bwaahahahaaa...  
  
H.D: (crinkle his nose) Okay, someone do the disclaimers.... (goes and slaps his cousin)  
  
Disclaimer: Demon Seed and Hybrid Daemon do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. If they did, I think there would have been so much blood the U.S probably wouldn't air it here. Demon Seed however owns Kibuya Lii, Shinta, Blu and Kanna as his sister owns the Doujinshi she's been working on for sometime. (watches Demon Seed limp by like Igor, STILL drooling) And as you can see, Demon Seed doesn't even own a BRAIN.  
  
H.D: (sweatdrop) And... how old are you turning in August, Kenjin???  
  
D.S: (drools) Heheheheh.....  
  
H.D: (sweatdrop)  
  
WARNINGS: Some sexual content, cussing, nudity, bloody scenes, insanity, signs of schizophrenia, dead bloodied bodies, Hiei being smacked, and lots and lots of blood.  
  
H.D: There may be a hint of Shounen-Ai, but we are not sure if we want there to be Shounen-Ai. It really depends on the readers. But I'll tell you this... there ISN'T going to be ANY OC PAIRING. And if you have a weak stomach, I advise you at all available exits as soon as possible. For those who love dark angsty stuff, come and join the fun!  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Look whelp!! Just come and get your damn sister and nephew!! IF YOU DON'T, I'M GOING TO SET THEM ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"-_Okay, okay. Calm down, Hiei. I'll be over there in a few minutes, geez. They can't be that bad_.-"  
  
"Ohhh... you don't know the half of it!" The phone was slammed down hard on the receiver. Hiei spun around to see Blu and Shinta, both in their youko form, tied up back to back in the chairs.  
  
One of Blu's grey fox-pup ears twitched as she turned her ruby eyes towards the fire apparition. "Geez, Hiei. You didn't have to tie me up when it was Shinta doing on the jokes and tricks."  
  
"WHAT!??" Shinta turned his head to glare at his youngest aunt. "If I remember correctly, Auntie. You're the one that put glue on his HANDLE!" Blu snorted.  
  
"Yeah, because you told me so." Shinta let out a low animal growl as the youngest pup growled right back. Hiei let loose his own growl as a threat and the two youko nine tail pups immediately shut up. Hiei rubbed his temples, sighing in frustration, wondering why was he even kitsitting in the first place.  
  
"Uncle Hiei...???"  
  
"What?" He snapped his head to look at the auburn kit. "And what have I told you about calling me 'Uncle!?'" Shinta gulped.  
  
"Gomen, uncle Hiei. But I have to go pee." Blu snickered. Shinta shot her a glare. Hiei frown, but untie the second oldest kit.  
  
"Hurry up and get back here. Your aunt it supposed to pick you up soon." Shinta nodded and hurriedly race towards the bathroom. Blu grinned as Hiei looked at her.  
  
He frowns again. "And why the hell are you grinning, half-pint." Blu frown.  
  
"I ain't a HALF-PINT!!!" Hiei smirked. Blu saw this, still frowning.  
  
"Your dead, _uncle_ Hiei," She teased. It was Hiei turned to frown.  
  
"You looking for a death wish, aren't you?" He growled. Blu just pout.  
  
"I'm telling cousin Kurama on you!!!" She shouted. "And he isn't going to like what I'm gonna tell--AACK!!" Hiei gagged the ash-grey hair pup with his scarf. The youngling squirmed and furiously shook her head side to side to get rid of it. Hiei stood back with a satisfied smirk.  
  
The phone decided to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"-_Hiei, it's me, Kurama. Do you know where Lii is? I tried calling her house, but she didn't answer.-_" Kurama asked, over the other line. Blu ear pirk to his voice.  
  
Hiei nodded. "Yeah, she's probably on her way to your house to pick up her damn whelps. They're driving me insane, Kurama. INSANE!"  
  
Kurama chuckled over the line. _"-Your not the type to get all worked up over little things, Hiei_,-" He teased. "-_They can be **THAT** bad_.-" Hiei snorted. "- _What are they doing right now_?-"  
  
Hiei smirked and turned to look at Blu. "Shinta's in the bathroom and Blu seems a little tied up at the moment from playing with my scarf." Blu gave him a death glare and Hiei grinned.  
  
"-_Okay. Once Lii shows up, tell her to call me A.S.A.P_-" Hiei nodded.  
  
"Sure." The fire demon hung up the phone after Kurama said good -bye and turned to the sound of someone struggling. He saw Blu desperately trying to break free from her imprisonment by trying to get rid of the scarf first. Thinking that she may be suffocation, Hiei went to go untie it.  
  
Once free of the scarf, Blu glared at her kitsitter. "Once my sister gets here, Hiei! Your gonna be-MMNNNFFFFF!!!!" Hiei made sure the scarf was a bit tighter, but enough where the pup could breath. Shinta had decided to come back and saw his other family member gagged.  
  
"BWAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!" He pointed at Blu. "Sucker!! Finally got what you deserved!! Heeheehee...!!!" Blu gave him Lii's infamous deadpan looked and immediately Shinta shut up.  
  
"Get back in the chair," Hiei growled. Shinta obeyed, still snickering. Just as the fire-demon had finish tying Shinta up, the doorbell rang. Hoping it was Lii; he went to go get it.  
  
As the fire-demon left, Shinta turned his head to look at Blu. "Heehee.. I can't believe you got gagged by Uncle Hiei," He snickered. "You must've really pissed him off. Oh, I can't wait to tell cousin Yuusuke and Uncle Kuwabara!!! Heehee...."  
  
Blu glared ahead. Just you wait until we get home, Shinta. Just you wait. She thought as she tried to ignore the auburn hair pup snickering.  
  
Hiei open the door to see a girl standing Yuusuke's height with black-blue hair once long now cut up to her butt, standing there as her dark blue eyes blinked. Hiei growled. "About time you got here, Lii!" He pulled her in, roughly.  
  
Lii almost lost her balance, but caught it in time. "Sheesh, Hiei! You act like I've sent the Devil's Spawn instead of Blu and Shinta." She said; walking into the living room to find her full-bloodied sister and nephew tied up back to back in their chairs. Shinta was too busy snickering that he didn't see his aunt as Blu glared at Lii, as if it was her doing that she was tied up and gagged.  
  
"Huh???" Lii obviously was slightly confused by the scene displayed in front of her. She turned to look at Hiei, who merely gave her a 'hn,' Blu began to struggle once more and Shinta burst out laughing at his youngest aunt helplessness. Lii sweatdrop as Blu went into a frenzy, desperately trying to get free to kill the other kit. Shinta laugh even harder, tears rolling down his cheek. Lii just sweatdrop.  
  
"Hiei," She began. "You really need to sort out your priorities." Hiei snorted and cross his arms as Lii went to go untie both the youko-pups. Blu gasped for air, as she was once more free of the scarf. She glared at Lii, who was beginning to untie the ropes that bound their hands.  
  
"Lii! This is your entire fault! I don't know why you let Hiei kitsit-- AAACKK!!" Blu once more found herself being gagged by the scarf. Once free from being tied u p, Shinta fell to the floor, rolling in laughter, then he began to cough from the lack of air.  
  
Hiei and Lii sweatdrop.  
  
Blu glared at the two older demons as she ungagged herself and threw it back at Hiei. "I wanna go home." She demanded.  
  
Shinta wiped a tear from his eye. "Why?? So Auntie Lii could gag you as well???" He asked, then fell back laughing. Blu growled and lunged for her cousin. Soon the two erupted in a fight. Lii sweatdrop and smacked her forehead. Hiei raise an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know what drives you to have them both at your house the same time, whelp." Hiei said. "Especially know that Kanna's alive." Lii shrugged.  
  
"Old habits die hard, I guess." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Better break them apart, before they damage something and Kurama blames it on me." He muttered. Lii nodded and went to go break up the two fighting pups, holding them apart as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Call Kurama, once you get home." Said Hiei, as Lii reached the door. The older youko-pup nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for watching them Hiei." She shouted. Hiei just glared at her, knowing damn well he was forced too. Shinta waved at him.  
  
"Bye Uncle Hiei!!" Blu waved as well before the two went back to trying to kill each other though Lii held them both by the nape of their shirt. Hiei sighed and closed the door, happy to finally have some peace to his self.

* * *

"Come on you two." Lii open up the passenger door to her truck as she set the two pups down. "I have to once reach back there for anything. I'm pulling over and tying you both up and gagging you both." She threatens. Blu and Shinta gulped as they climbed in the back seat. Lii climbed in the drivers seat and put on her seat belt after she started up the truck.  
  
"You know, it wasn't nice of you two to give Hiei a hard time. You know he really doesn't have the patience." She said driving off. Blu and Shinta's pup ears droop, knowing they were in trouble.  
  
"It's okay if you two do it too me, because I sometimes could handle it, but Hiei can't because he doesn't have to take care of any pups."  
  
"But one day, he will." Blu said, looking at Lii. "One day he is going to have pups of his own. He's just lucky that we're preparing him." Shinta nodded. Lii chuckled as she reached over to get her cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, maybe one day Hiei will have pups of his own, and when he does; maybe he'll have patience because of you two." She said. Shinta and Blu both smiled in pride. Lii stopped at a stoplight and began to dial Kurama's cell phone. "Both of you be quiet as long as you can, I have to call your cousin Kurama." The two nodded.  
  
The black Montero Sport took off as the light changed green. Blu reached under the passenger seat in front of her for her book as Shinta stared out the window. The two easily drown out Lii's voice as she began talking on the phone. A few minutes pass by before they found themselves on the freeway.  
  
Shinta was beginning to nod off when he saw something flash by. He pirked up and looked for whatever had caught his attention. Blu saw Shinta's movement from the corner of her eye and turned to look at her nephew, seeing he was tensed. "What is it?" She asked, unbuckled her seatbelt and move to his side.  
  
"I think I just saw something that didn't look good." He said, moving a bit to let Blu look. "It pass by like a black blur and I know it ain't Uncle Hiei." He said.  
  
"Roll down the window. See if we can catch a scent or something." Order Blu. Shinta obeyed and press down on the button. The window rolled down halfway and the two pups stuck their nose out, seeing if they could catch a scent.  
  
A good dose of blood and rotten flesh hit their nose.  
  
"OH INARI!!!" Blu cried out. "ROLL IT UP!! ROLL IT UP!!" She shouted. Lii looked behind her, hearing her sister shout.  
  
"What are you two doing?" She asked, seeing both kits holding their nose.  
  
"Neechan," Was all Blu could say.  
  
Shinta shook his head to get rid of the nasty smell. "We think we smelled a demon! A really nasty one!!" He said. Lii blinked as she looked away from the road again.  
  
"Huh??"  
  
Blu looked at her sister, but her red eyes caught something else. "THAT YOUKAI!!!!!" Lii turned around to see a massive demon with long straggly hair standing 8 feet, just standing in the middle of the road.  
  
Lii jerked the wheel around, causing the truck to jerk to the left to avoid hitting the demon. "HANG ON!!!" Blu and Shinta hugged each other as the truck spun out of control after another vehicle hit the rump. The demon looked annoyed at the vehicles around it and sent one flying into the next lane.  
  
More screeching tires shouted as the vehicles tried avoid hitting the car that was sent flying towards them. The demon gave a throaty chuckled from amusement. It's tail lifted off the ground and slammed right onto Lii's truck. Blu and Shinta screamed as Lii's eyes widen as she gasped from shock.  
  
Recognizing the scream of helpless and scared pups, the demon turned towards the piles of crashed vehicles and spotted the black Monitor sport, resting against the edge of the freeway. The demon grinned and reached down with a claw hand to rip open the truck's roof. Suddenly the ground erupted and 20 feet thick heavy vines broke through the concrete surface and wrapped around the hand, pulling it back. The demon let out a roar and ripped the vine apart from his hand then at the others that had wrapped themselves around his ankles, neck and legs.  
  
Lii watched her vines at work, knowing it wasn't going to be enough. She looked at the two scared pups and licked her dry lips, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Lii, where you going??!" Shouted Blu, seeing her sister open the door. Lii looked back at her.  
  
"You two stay here, got me? I don't want you two following me at all!" Shinta began to protest. "**STAY HERE**." Lii growled. The two pups eyes widen. "If things start getting tough, grab my cell, call Kurama and get the hell out of here! **_GOT IT_**??" The two nodded. Lii gave a slight nod.  
  
"Good. I love you both and keep low." She slammed the door and ran towards the demon. Shinta struggle to out beneath Blu and reach for the tossed cell phone. The younger female pup watched the auburn hair kit begin to dial.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Calling cousin Kurama." Shinta said. "Auntie Lii maybe the first born and oldest nine-tail, but for Inari's sake!! She's trapped in a HUMAN BODY!!" He shouted, holding the ringing phone to his ear. "She doesn't stand a chance against that demon!! Not as human!" Blu nodded and looked out the window to see plants growing out from the demons body.  
  
She gave out a loud scream as she saw Lii's body being tossed of the demons body and landed hard in the street.

The demon swirled its head towards the scream, drool began to drip from its mouth. Lii struggled to get up, but covered her mouth as blood spilled from her open mouth.  
  
"dammit," She cursed and looked up through one eye to see the demon attention had been drawn from her and towards her truck. "Oh no you don't." She growled, pushing herself up and race towards the demon. Jumping up, she landed on it's back and quickly held out her left hand. Small vines shot out from the center of her palm and wrapped around her left arm as a sword emerged from the hole that had appeared. Lii raised and slammed it down into the demons back, trying to ram it as deep as she could.  
  
The demon roared in agony and spun around as it tried to reach for the half- youko on it's back. It flipped onto it's back, hoping to squish the problem, but Lii had already jumped off and landed roughly on her own back. She struggle to stand up quickly, but she had help as the demon grabbed her and held her in the air by the nape of her shirt.  
  
Lii heard someone pounding on glass and shouting, but she ignored it as she ignored the pain that ache all over her body. Blood from her cut forehead, dripped towards the opening greedy mouth. It clamped shut as her blood hit the tongue.  
  
"Mmm, youko blood." The demon murmured lowly. Lii blinked as it open it's yellow reptilian eyes. "You'll make tasty snack." It growled. Lii eyes narrowed into slits and hissed, showing her canine fangs. The demon chuckled. "You will die." It said.  
  
"That's what they all say!" She growled and reached into her hair and pulled out a black rose. "ROSE WHIP!!!" The demon cried out as the hand holding Lii, was sliced cleanly. Lii landed on her feet, a black rose whip at hand, watching the blood fly everywhere from the cut arm.  
  
The demon snarled at the kit. "**YOUKO!! DIE**!!" It screamed as it reared back it's other hand. Lii eyes widen and jumped to the side as the hand rammed straight into the spot she was standing, creating a nice lovely hole. Lii paled and looked up as the tail came flying towards her.  
  
"!?" Lii was sent flying back, but the vines that were still there, caught her in time. Lii glared as the demon trudge towards her. Quickly, the pup hid behind that vine that saved her and use whatever energy she had left to call more vines to the surface. 5 move answered her call and erupted from the ground.  
  
The demon chuckled. "**YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME**!!" It took a swipe at the vines.  
  
"I'm not trying to escape, bastard." A voice said. The demon only blinked once as something long and sharp was rammed through his thick skull and straight into his brain. It screamed in agony and reached up with its one good hand. Lii gave out a blood-curling scream as one of the claws dug deep into her thigh, practically ripping the jean and skin off at the same time. She panted in pain, feeling her warm blood soaking her jeans and trickling down the demon's skin. She screamed again as the hand traveled up a bit further and crushed her rib cage. Blood flew out of her mouth, and squeezed her eyes shut in pain.  
  
"Why... WON'T YOU DIE, DAMMIT!!" She rammed it deeper and pushed it to the side as it was still inside, twisting it. The demon screamed again, as blood leaked from it's mouth and eyes. It screamed louder as Lii had let some of her demon strength flow and ripped open half his skull and teared at his brain with one hand.  
  
It's eyes rolled up into its head, mouth gapping like a fish in need of air before more blood leaked out. Lii pulled out her katana and jumped off the staggering demon and watched it fall as her whole right arm was soaked in demon's blood, mixed with her own blood. She covered her mouth as she coughed up blood from her crushed ribcage.  
  
"It's what you get," She whispered hoarsely at the dead demon, watching the blood ooze onto the cracked freeway. "For messing with a demon slayer..." Lii looked around to see vehicles all over the place as well as dead bodies. She staggered a bit from the loose of her own blood and turned around.  
  
Her only warning was someone screaming her name, before something huge smacked into her already damaged body and sent it flying into a vehicle behind her.  
  
Everything went black. 


	2. To Quick To Heal

Tamashii no RUFURAN; Soul's Refrain "To Quick To Heal"  
  
Blu huddled close to Shinta as the two stood very near to Kurama. The redhead looked down at the two shivering pups and kneeled to soothe them.  
  
Yuusuke nodded to Yukina, after promising to give them a call once they reached the hospital. The Koorime patted one of Lii's bloody hands as she was hooked up to machines with an oxygen mask over her mouth. Once the doors had closed; the ambulance hurried off. Yuusuke looked back at the mess where the demon was and scratch his head.  
  
_I wonder how Koemna is going to pull this one off?_ He thought. Whimpering caught his attention and turned to look back at the two pups. Walking over there, he notices that both pups were trying hard not to cry, as they were clad in their human forms.  
  
Yuusuke watched Kurama trying to soothe them and sighed. "Come on," He said. "We can go back to my place." Kurama nodded and scoop both kits up.  
  
Hiei turn away from the demons corpse and watch Kurama and Yuusuke pile into his truck. He gave one last look at the demon and walked towards the Spirit Detective truck.  
  
The ride home was a deathly silent only to be interrupting by sniffing and whimpering. Yuusuke bit his bottom lip, trying to figure out how to start a conversation since the silent was really getting to him. A soft humming began, slow and sorrow. He looked in the mirror to see it was Blu and he heard Shinta join the humming. Hiei, who was sitting next them, seemed to get himself comfortable while looking out the window.  
  
Shinta opened his mouth slightly, and sang softly. "Please come back to me, following memories to the source of gentleness and dreams, in order to be born, and shine to the stars once again...."  
  
Both pups sang the next verse together. "Soul's Refrain."  
  
Blu leaned her head on her nephew's shoulders, singing the next verse. "Your naked skin wrapped in blue shadows trembles quietly in this moment. Your fingertip searches for me, as if asking for the whereabouts of life."  
  
_The ambulance raced towards the nearest hospital, its sirens wailing loudly; warning others to get out of its way. Yukina sat next to Lii's body, holding her hand, watching the kit with sorrow eyes.  
_  
"The you that was embrace by fate blooms in season like an ephemeral flower. Leaving behind the scent of hope on your chest scattering hurriedly in splendid form.  
  
"Please come back to me, before you are born to the earth you spent your days on. Please come back into my arms, to meet again. Miracles do happen, however many times.  
  
"Soul's Refrain."  
  
_The nurses and doctors hurried Lii's body to the ER room for immediate attention. Yukina followed after, seeing more blood flow from the open wounds. She stood behind the glass as the wheeled the girl's body into a room. She covered her mouth as the heartbeat monitor went flat.  
  
The sound to clacking as tear gems hit the tiled floor._  
  
"When eyes are closed as if in prayer the world simply disappears there into the darkness. Even so, my heartbeat starts again looking for a bounded eternity.  
  
"Please come back to me, following memories to the source of gentleness and dreams. You, too, please come back, so we can love each other. Heart and body.  
  
"Soul's Refrain"  
  
_Yukina was sitting against the wall on the floor, crying but making sure the hiruisekis dropped on her dress. She heard footsteps stopped next to her and lifted her head to see the doctor that was with Lii's body smiling. She blinked in confusion and then smiled hearing him say the girl was going to be all right and that they had already put her one of the hospital rooms.  
  
Yukina wiped the tears from her eyes and let the doctor lead her to Lii's room. There she saw the girl's skin clean from the blood and dressed in a white flannel long shirt and pants. She lay in the bed, sleeping soundly as she was still hooked up to machines. Yukina sat next to the bed and watched her for sometime._  
  
"Please come back to me, before you are born to the earth you spent your days on. Please come back into my arms to meet again. Miracles do happen, however many times.  
  
"Soul's Refrain."  
  
The young voices died out. Kurama turned his head as he sat in the front to see the two pups passed out. He smiled and looked at Yuusuke, who smiled as well. Hiei had slowly reached over and stroke Shinta's auburn hair and Blu's ash-grey hair.  
  
Yuusuke cell phone decided to ring.  
  
The two boys in the front jumped, startled. Kurama quickly grabbed the dark hair's boy phone from his pocket and answered it. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
_"-Kurama-san? It's Yukina. We arrived at Aoi Hospital.-"_ Kurama nodded and repeated to Yuusuke what Yukina said.  
  
"Cool, we're not far from there," Said Yuusuke, grinning. He looked at Kurama. "Ask her how's Lii's doing." The redhead nodded, as if not about to ask the same thing.  
  
"How's Lii?"  
  
_"-Oh! She's doing great! The doctors said that she probably go home in about a 3 weeks, but I took a look at her wounds and they seemed to be healing a bit faster then usual. So I probably say in about week.-"_ Kurama nodded.  
  
"Okay, we'll be over there soon. Ja ne." He hung up the phone and gave out a sigh of relief. Yuusuke grinned, knowing that everything was going to be okay.  
  
"I knew that pup was to stubborn to die." He said. Kurama smiled and looked back at the sleeping pups and chuckled to see small smiles on both of their faces.  
  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Aoi Hospital**_  
  
The group had gathered around Lii's sleeping body. Blu had one of her sister hand in her own as Shinta sat on her bed, looking at her with sorrowful violet eyes. Kurama reached over and stroked the soft black blue mane and gave a wistful smile as he leaned back.  
  
"She will be alright?" Keiko asked as they group filed out. Yuusuke nodded, forcing a reassuring grin.  
  
"Of course Keiko. This is Lii we are talking about after all?" Keiko nodded and clutched her chest, looking at the tiled floor, still looking unsure.  
  
"I know but it just feels like there's something different about her as she laid in bed." She looked up at Yuusuke with worried eyes. The boy just put his arms around her and rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"Nah, if there was something wrong with Lii; Kurama, Hiei or Kuwbara would have told us." Keiko nodded.  
  
"Yes, your right."  
  
Yuusuke smiled at her and looked up to see the back of Kurama's red hair.  
  
_--------------_

_3 Days Later_  
  
Dr. Yamatawa opened the door to Lii's room to see the nurse that worked with him, already in there. He gave a friendly smile as he shut the door, locking it behind him, clipboard at hand. "So, how's our young patient, Milly?"  
  
The brown hair nurse smiled. "Doing well, sir." Suddenly her voice dropped to a very low, frightful whisper. "Though, there something you should see." She said. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and leaned over as Milly pulled back the covers to reveal the gashes in Lii's arm had vanished. The Doctor almost dropped his clipboard.  
  
"B-B-But that's impossible!!! Those wounds should have taken at least a month or so to heal!" He looked at the nurse with wide eyes. Milly nodded in agreement.  
  
"And that's not all." Gently, Milly lifted up Lii's white flannel shirt to reveal the cuts and the long gash across her stomach had vanished as well. As if she never had any wounds to begin with and looking healthy as ever. The Doctor stumbled back; looking at the sleeping girls face with wide eyes, face pale.  
  
"I-I-I..." He stood up straight and fixed his tie. "I need to make a call." He said and wobbly walked toward the door and unlocked it. He locked from the outside before he walked off; face still pale.  
  
Milly looked at the closed locked door and back at Lii's body. "What are you??" She murmured and slowly reached out to pet Lii's bare smooth stomach.  
  
The eyes flew opened.  
  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Kurama's House**_  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Kurama said as he picked up the ringing phone.  
  
_"-Uh, yes. Is this Minamino Shuuichi I'm talking too?-"_ The voice asked over the line. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
_"-Ah, Minamino-san I would like to discuss something about your cousin, Lii?-"_ Kurama's heart froze. Hiei, who was passing by at the moment saw the foxs body tense up. He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Wuh-What about her?" He asked slowly.  
  
_"-Your cousin wounds seemed to have.. uh... how do I put this... Vanish?-"_ Kurama breath hitched. It was too soon for Lii's body to heal. Sure she was a S-class demon, maybe way beyond that, but trapped in her human body, her youki had been cut down to at least between a B-class and A-class. And besides that, the wounds she had were very deep to the point it caused her to lose so much blood and cause her body into sleep mode.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Kurama and looked at Hiei with wide eyes. Hiei eyebrow rose higher until it completely disappeared beneath his bandanna.  
  
The doctor sighed on the other line. _"-I mean, your cousins wounds seemed to have healed at a very fast pace, unormal for a human being. Especially with cuts like those...-_" There was screaming in the background. Kurama clutched the phone, straining to hear the doctor asking somebody about the screaming.  
  
_"-Remember the patient you've just check on?-"  
  
"-Yeah?-"  
  
"-She's awake and just slaughtered Nurse Milly.-"  
  
"-NANI!?-"  
_  
Kurama heart began to pound against his chest as he clenched the phone tightly, eyes wide with fear.  
  
_Slaughtered?  
  
Lii?  
  
She slaughtered a nurse?  
  
She wouldn't do that! She wouldn't... it's.. it;s not like her to...  
  
Slaughter???_  
  
Hiei immediately knew something was wrong but just studying the waves coming from Kurama's body.  
  
_"-How could she slaughtered a nurse?-"  
  
"-I don't know sir. Maybe from the machinery inside the room. All I know is that there's blood splattered on the window an-"_ Kurama slammed down the phone hard onto the receiver and gasped for air, not realizing he had been holding it for sometime. He clutched his chest and looked at Hiei, fear clearly in his eyes. It startled Hiei.  
  
"Fox?" He said. "Kurama?"  
  
"Lii," The redhead gasped out. "Something's wrong with Lii." Hiei opened his mouth to ask a question, but Kurama squeezed his eyes shut as tears strolled down his cheek.  
  
"SHE KILLED ONE OF THE NURSES! No.... **SLAUGHTERED**!!!"  
  
Hiei eyes widen.


	3. The Dangers of Having Amnesia

Tamashii no RUFURAN; Soul's Refrain "The Dangers of Having Amnesia"  
  
"What do you mean Lii just slaughtered a nurse!? She wouldn't do something like that! It just isn't like her!!"  
  
"Believe me Yuusuke, I know she wouldn't do something like that. But something happened to her."  
  
"Maybe she forgot where she was and reacted instinctly like a demon. She is a demon right?"  
  
"Of course you fool! She's a demon in human skin!"  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Shut up shrimpy! And stop calling me fool!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
The boys stopped in front of the hospital building where Lii was. They saw patients, nurses and some of the doctors running out of the building, scared to death.  
  
"Shit..." Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara turned to see what caused Yuusuke to cuss. The boys blanched as they saw the police force filed in.  
  
"Well, we can't go in the front." Kuwabara said.  
  
Hiei smirked. "Then we'll just go around the back." He said. Kurama nodded and began to move, but stopped when one of the police pushed a strechter out. His eyes widen to see a multilated corpse on it. One of her eyes was sliced open as her left arm was missing. Yuusuke eyes widen.  
  
"Did... Did she do that??" he asked.  
  
Kurama clutched his chest. "Lets hurry." He said. The boy's took off unnotice by the authorities.  
  
Finding another way in, the boys snuck into the building and looked around every corner of the cops. They only made it to the second floor without any problem.  
  
Looking around the corner, Yuusuke saw a group of police men in the hallway. Cursing he leaned back. "We can't make it to the other stairs to the 5th floor where Lii is with them in the hallway ."  
  
"We don't have to," Kurama said, sadly. The boys looked at him. "She's here. I can smell her bloodied scent." Kuwabara flinched.  
  
"How.. How many did she kill so far?" He asked. Kurama lower lip began to quiver a bit and closed his eyes to keep the tears back.  
  
"Enough to cause her scent to only smell of human blood." Yuusuke opened his mouth to reassure his friend but the sound of gun firing stole the words from his mouth.  
  
"There she is!!"  
  
"Shoot her!! SHOOT HER-AAACK!!!"  
  
The sound of blood splashing on the ground caused the boys to flinched before the heavy sound of a 'thud,' was heard.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! SHE KILLED THE CAPT-UUKK!!!" Another heavy thud was heard. Then another, and another and another.  
  
Yuusuke had his eyes tightly closed, fist clenched. "I can't take this anymore!"  
  
"YUUSUKE! WAIT!! DON'T HURT HER!!" Kurama shouted as Yuusuke whirled around the corner, holding his index finger out, a faint glow at the tip.  
  
His breath hitched as his eyes widen seeing the creature stood before him. Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei came out from behind the wall, they eyes widening.  
  
A girl crouched over one of the bodies, holding it up by his front bloodied shirt. Her dark blue eyes hazy and crazed looking. Her mouth was covered in blood as well as her teeth that were bared. Blood on her hands and soaked into her sleeves. There were some blood splatter on her shirt and pants, and near the bottom of her pants was completely covered in red. The human she was holding her hand, weakly moved his head to look at the boys there, his right eye slice wide open, blood pouring out.  
  
"Help.... me... please....." He muttered lowly and lifted up his broken arm. "Please...."  
  
The boys could only watched, stunned and shocked as Lii opened her bloody mouth, her human fangs now sharp enough to tear flesh. She closed her mouth over the man's neck, sinking her fangs into the already teared skin and clamped it tightly, crushing his windpipe in a instant.  
  
The man barely had time to struggle as his good eye rolled up into his head, and went limp. Blood poured from the corner of his mouth. Lii dropped the dead body and looked at the four.  
  
Yuusuke still had his finger pointed at her, not believing that this creature was thier friend and Kurama's cousin. He just couldn't believe it. _What happen to you, Lii?  
_  
"Kurama!!" Kuwabara shout caused the boy to come out of his thoughts. He saw the redhead appoarching the hostile girl. "Kurama don't be stupid and **GET BACK HERE!!!!"** Shouted Kuwabara. Hiei put his hand on the handle of his katana and readied himself to strike and maybe even kill the girl if any harm came to the older youko.  
  
Lii backed up, growling and snarling as she watched Kurama appoarch her. A small, sad and wistful smile on his face. She lower herself to the ground ready to pounce and kill the new comer, but her eyes slightly widen as the smell of roses reached her nose.  
  
_Roses...  
_  
"Lii...." Kurama whispered to the bloody child, slowly reaching out a pale hand towards her. The growling and snarling stopped as dark blue eyes that once seemed crazy and bent on killing everyone that came at her just to survive, held now a frighten look. She watched tears rolled down his cheek and plop on the ground mixing with the spilt blood.

* * *

"Lii...."  
  
_That voice.  
_  
"Please..."  
  
_His voice.  
  
Why...  
  
Why...  
  
Why does it sound so familiar and comforting??  
  
Why does he cry?  
  
Why does he have that look on his face?  
  
Why does he look sad?  
  
Why does he smell familiar?  
  
Why does he sound familiar?  
  
Why does he look familiar?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy??????????????????????_  
  
Lii grimace as there was a throbbing pain in the back of her head. She raised her hands to clutched it.  
  
_Why can't I remember anything?  
  
Why can't I remember why I'm here?  
  
Why don't I know why those people are after me?  
  
Why am I even in the Humanworld?  
  
Why do I even smell human?  
  
Why am I even look human???_  
  
"Why...???"  
  
Her raspy voice startled the older youko. He was a bit more startled when he saw her lift her face to lok at him to see blood tears beginning to stream down her face. He bit his bottom lip and reached out a bit and put his pale hand against her smear bloodied face.  
  
"Why what?" He asked.  
  
"Why..." She said again. "Why are you in pain? Do you know me?" She asked.  
  
Kurama green eyes widen. _"Do you know me?"_ It repeated over and over in his head. It felt like he was being stabbed over and over again, but with pain to cause him to scream in agnoy.  
  
Lii blinked her dark blue eyes and reached out towards the redhead as his hand had fallen away from her face. She locked her eyes onto his, wating for him to pull back or flinched as she cupped his cheek with one of her staind hands. But he did neither and simply just stood there and closed his eyes. She watched more tears leak out.  
  
"Why do you cry? Why are you in pain? Why..." She asked. _This human boy is strange. He smells of a demon and even has a youki instead of reiki.  
  
_She felt soft hands cover her own and watched the boy press his cheek harder into her hand. "Lii, please... Don't you recognize me? Or them?" He asked softly pointed a finger at Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei.  
  
Lii blinked and pulled her hand back. "No, I do not know any of you? All I know that I'm in the Ningenkai and somehow trapped in this human body." She looked at herself, seeing the blood on her once clean clothes.  
  
Kurama eyes widen slightly. Lii looked at him, studying his features.  
  
Silky red hair.  
  
Beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
Somewhat femnine looking.  
  
She blinked. No, she did not recognize him. Not all. She opened her mouth, but a powerful throb stabbed her in the head. Whining, she clutched her head.

* * *

_There he was, standing in front of her, redhiar, green eyes; smiling at her...  
  
Her family.  
  
Their body's strewn all over thier den. Blood soaking into the Earth's ground. The smell of youko's blood reached her nose.  
  
A pulse of ki beat from her body with her every heartbeat. Her red eyes widen and blood tears streamed down, her gold yellow hair flew up as her mouth open, reliesing an eerie sound or sorrow._ (---like the sound Cheza made from "wolf's rain" when Darcia had hurt Hige and Toboe.)

-----  
  
Dark blue eyes snapped open, and flashed red. She looked up at the worried Kurama and snarled, baring her fangs.  
  
Kurama was startled as he saw his cousins eyes turned from a cool dark blue to blood red eyes. "You... you murdered my family!" She growled. "You tried to trick me!!"  
  
"Wha-" Was all that Kurama could say before the clicking of guns caught their attention.  
  
Yuusuke growled. "IDIOTS!!" He shouted. "Don't threaten her! She's not in her right mind!!" The police froce just ignored them and aimed it both at Lii and Kurama.  
  
"Get ready to fire," One of the officer said.  
  
"DON'T!!" Shouted Kuwabara. Hiei just watched.  
  
Before the officer in command could give the signal, blood sprayed into the air and splattered on the wall.  
  
"HOLY-" More blood spilled as a blur went right through them. Some of the police had their head ripped off from their body as others lost different limbs. Kurama watched the bodies of the police men fall down in their own pool of blood and watched Lii's body reappear at the other end of the hallway. A calm facade look on her face as her red eyes locked on to his green ones.  
  
"AH!!" Kurama fell to his knees as something stabbed him straight through the shoulder. Grabbing it, he twisted it out to see it was a long sharp needle. He looked up to see Lii turn away and walked off before feeling Yuusuke's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Kuwabara shouted. "She struck her own cousin.. HER OWN COUSIN!! If she did that then theres something definitly wrong. She would never in her life hurt Kurama!"  
  
Yuusuke nodded and helped the redhead up. The breaking of glass caught thier attention. Running towards the sound, the boys came into another hospital room to see the window there broken.  
  
"She's loose."  
  
"No, she's lost."  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama. "What do you mean?" Asked Yuusuke.  
  
"She's lost. She didn't know who I was?" He closed his eyes tightly. "She has amnesia." Yuusuke and Kuwabara eyes widen.  
  
"That's not good then, is it?" Kurama shook her head.  
  
"Lii had told me once that when she reborn herself as a human; the infant's body she had tooken over had it's Soul leaving. She had entered the babe and trapped some of the Soul with her, just a small orb and it rests deep within her Demon Soul. But with with a Himan Soul mixing with a Demon Soul it caused a somewhat unbalance within her." Yuusuke blinked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She was born a with all nine tails at birth, Yuusuke. Her true demonic nature of her Soul was supposed to be dark and dangerous even to herself like all nine-tails, and much more dangerous to her Human Soul. Meaning she had to find someway to shield her Human Soul from the dangers of her true demonic Soul so it wouldn't rip it to shreds and destroy it completely. But with a Human Soul inside, it sort of weakened her whole Demon Soul. Now..."  
  
"And now that she has amnesia, her true demonicself is taking control for survival of herself and would probably rip away her Human Soul?" Yuusuke said. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Though I'm afraid it's already doing that. It's slowly devouring her Human Soul, because of that look she gave me."  
  
"And the needle she put into you." Yuusuke reminded.  
  
"And the humans she slaughtered." Kuwabara added.  
  
Hiei looked from the three and out the window, the faint scent of blood mingling in the air. _So, it means we have no choice but to kill her. _


	4. Yokai and Ningen Tamashii

Tamashii no RUFURAN; Soul's Refrain "Yokai and Ningen Tamashii"  
  
_Genkai Temple  
_  
Botan, Yuusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Yukina sat there on the floor with Genkai in front of them; tea cups in front of their laps. The old woman had her eyes closed as she was in deep thought. Botan fiddle with the edge of her shirt as Kurama reached over and drank the tea that was set out. Yuusuke was becoming restless and annoyed of just sitting here and doing nothing.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but Genkai's eyes open. "So, she has amnesia, right?" She asked. Kurama nodded. "And her true _Yokai Tamashii_ seemed to take over for her survival as well as destroying her _Ningen Tamashii_?" Kurama nodded again. Yuusuke was getting fed up.  
  
"Look here baba-san! We told you this over and over again! Why do you keep asking the same stupid questions we had already answered!??" Genkai looked at the shouting boy and sighed.  
  
"Because dimwit, if it's true what you four just told me, then there's really no choice but to kill her." Botan and Yukina gasp as Kurama eyes widen. Kuwabara choked on his drink as Yuusuke looked like he'd just been slapped. Hiei just merely stared at the old psyhic.  
  
"Genkai-sama," Botan began, looking horrofied. "You can't mean that, can you? It's not Lii's fault, she doesn't know what she's doing!" Genkai heaved another sigh.  
  
"It is her fault." She said lowly. "She knew the consquences of having a _Ningen Tamashii_ inside with her own _Tamashii_. She knew that if she was ever knocked out too long or had some kind of head injury, her _Yokai Tamashii_ would take over, to protect her. The samething happens to Kurama." Genkai pointed out. "When Kurama's human body is damage badly his own _Yokai Tamashii_ comes out and protects him."  
  
"But what does this have to do anything with Lii's Human Soul?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"You've all witness that when Kurama's human body is endanger, he changes into Youko Kurama, correct?" Everyone nodded. Genkai closed her eyes. "Did you've notice that when you saw Lii, she still looked human still, but slowly changing into her youkoself?" The four boys nodded.  
  
"With a _Ningen Tamashii_ inside Lii's body itself, it weaken her whole _Tamashii_ itself, and everytime she changes into her youkoself, she little by little destroys the _Ningen Tamashii_, because it wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. See when Kurama was reborn, he had fused with the _Ningen Tamashii_ within him; making him and the _Tamashii_ whole."  
  
Yuusuke shook his head a little confused. "But what about those times when Lii had changed? She didn't seem to take forever to change in her orignal form. Why now?"  
  
"Because with Lii's mind in a state of amnesia and her _Yokai Tamashii_ now in charge. Her _Ningen Tamshii_ is what slowling the process of becoming a youko once more."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Yuusuke held up a hand. "You're telling me that Lii's Demon Soul had taken over her body?!"  
  
Genkai glared at him. "That's what Kurama and I have been saying, baka! So how much you pay attention."  
  
"But how can Lii's OWN soul take over her BODY!?" He demanded.  
  
"Because Lii's Soul sortof have a mind of it's own." Kurama whispered quietly. "And it only acts when something like this happens." Kuwabara flinched.  
  
"That's just scary to think about."  
  
Botan blinked. "Well, Lii was born with all Nine-tails at birth, ne?" Kurama nodded as she looked at him. "So I wouldn't be surprised if she could even do something like this."  
  
"What happens when her Human Soul is completely destroyed?" Hiei asked, softly. Yukina looked at him, but seeing the fire youkai kept his eyes firmly on Genkai.  
  
Genkai sighed again and crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Kurama closed his eyes fearing the words he didn't want to hear at all.  
  
"If Lii doesn't regain her memories back before her _Ningen Tamashii_ is completely destroyed by her _Yokai Tamashii_. Then she would become a Youko again, but she wouldn't be our Lii anymore. She would be a demon loose in the Humanworld with no memories of her past; probably destroying everything in sight. That could be a problem for the Humanworld itself, since she a S-class demon..... maybe way beyond an S-class."  
  
Botan clutched her chest. "It kind of looks like that Lii's _Ningen Tamashii_ seemed to be protecing Lii herself from her own _Yokai Tamashii_."  
  
Kuwabara looked at her, a bit confused. "But why?" She said nothing and just clutched her chest tighter.  
  
"Kuso!" Yuusuke pounded his fist into the wood floor. Genkai just rose any eyebrow as she sipped her tea. "How can we get her memories back when she thinks that Kurama killed her own family." Genkai's eyebrow rose higher.  
  
"She thinks Kurama killed her family?" Kurama nodded and held one of his arms.  
  
"She said I was trying to trick her when I was the one that killed her family." He shook his head. "I don't know why she thinks that when she said she doesn't even knew who I was." Hiei watched the redhead clutched his arm tighter. Yukina reached over and tried to soothe the youko.  
  
"Hmm," The old woman set her cup down. "Maybe she can remember things, but when she does they come in flashes but not in order." Everyone looked at her. "Maybe she had a flash of you then another flash of her family being murdered. Did she say which one?" Kurama shook his head.  
  
Kuwabara scartched back of his head. "So, she's probably having flashes of her memories, but since it isn't Lii that in charge anymore but her demonself. Her demonself is probably thinking that was how it happened?" Kuwabara asked. Genkai nodded.  
  
"Sounds like it."  
  
Hiei smirked. "Well, I guess the moron does have a brain after all?" He said. Kuwabara glared at him.  
  
"Shut up, shrimpy!!" Botan pulled the orange hair boy back before he could tackle the fire youkai. Yuusuke gave a small smile, but it quickly disappeared.  
  
"But if that's so, then we still have to...." He let his voice drift off. Kurama shook his head furiously.  
  
"I can't kill her! I can't! I don't care if she thinks I was the one that killed any of her family. I don't care if she trys to kill me. I. Just. Can't. Kill. Her." Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"I thought so," Genkai said. "So the least you four can probably do is cause her to lose so much blood that she would pass out."  
  
"And then what?" Botan asked. Genkai just shrugged.  
  
"And just hope that somehow both of Lii's _Tamashii_ can become one." She said. "And also hope that you four can all do this before King Enma finds out and take Lii out his way; knowing that she would be a threat if she becomes her demonself." The group nodded.

* * *

Red eyes blinked then blinked again.  
  
Lii stretch out her hands towards the moonless night as she embedded herself in a garden filled with roses. By the looks of where she was her Ningen Tamashii would whisper _park_ to her. She cocked a slender dark eyebrow.  
  
The _Ningen Tamashii.  
_  
She could feel it within this human body she was a discomfort in. She didn't know how she became human nor did she know why she was human in the first place and in the Human World.  
  
Lii inhaled deeply, the scent of roses filling her nostrils. She didn't know why, but the smell of them seemed to comfort her in a very odd way. They reminded her of the that redheaded boy that killed her youko-pack. He smelled strongly of roses even though he was human and he also smelled of yokai.  
  
An eyelid barely slit open to reveal the red orbs beneath it. She knew that human killed her family, those flashbacks of her memories told her so and they were also the key of unlocking her past. She wanted to know what had happen to her in the past years, but they were soo deep and was going to take sometime.  
  
Lii's mind drifted back to the redheaded human with those green eyes of sadness. He looked familiar. So familiar, but where had she seen him and why did she feel like she wanted to run to him for comfort, knowing he would protect her as his scent of roses would cause her to fall alseep. She never knew anyone that smelled strongly of roses.  
  
_Not even Youko's smelled of roses like him, She thought. Not even I. I smell of sage, that is my scent.  
_  
Red eyes opened up a bit more. Lii played with her black blue hair to see strands of tainted gold-yellow creeping through it. She smiled. She was becoming her youkoself, but it was happening very slowly. Her red eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
_It's because of that stupid Ningen Tamashii. It's slowling the process down. Lii fumed lightly. I have to get it out soon. Stupid Human Soul._  
  
Lii settaled back against the tall grass, she had turned into a nest to her liking as it was secluded by the many roses. She breathed in deeply, more roses filling her nose.  
  
Something wet slid down her cheek.  
  
Lii sat up and reached to her cheek; her fingers became lightly moist. Lii looked at her fingers to see blood smeared on it. _Am I crying?_ She thought in confusion. She felt more blood tears unconciously slid down from her eyes and down her cheek. Lii wiped them away, confused. She wasn't sad, hurt or angry. Why was she crying????  
  
Her eyes widen a bit.  
  
_The Ningen Tamashii. It's crying. By why is it crying? Does it know something? Is it trying to tell me something?_  
  
The half-youko pup closed her eyes and desperatly to tried listen for the faint voice of the Human Soul. She heard it, but it was too faint for her to even make out what it was saying.  
  
Lii opened up her eyes that still continued to cry her blood tears. She squeezed them tight in order to stop it, but they still leaked out. Opening up her eyes in frustration, Lii looked up at the starless night.  
  
_Why do you cry? Why do you cry? Whywhywhy??? How can you even cry if you are nothing but a Human Soul?? Why do I feel sadness within my mind, but I know it's not coming from me??_  
  
More tears began to come, streaking the pale cheeks trails of red. The blood tears ran down her chin and under her jaw and down her slender neck before soaking into the hem of the staind shirt.  
  
_Oh Inari-sama. Please help me with this insanity I'm about to be thrown in. Please help...  
_  
Dark hair flew upwards as Lii head flung back. Her back settaled against her nest once more. Lii curled up into a ball, shivering not from cold but from panic and confusion. Red eyes slowly hide behind closing eyelids as the blood tears had stopped by themselves.  
  
The scent of a familiar rose unconciously lulled Lii to sleep as spiraled into a dreamless sleep. 


	5. Faint

Tamashii no RUFURAN; Soul's Refrain "Faint"

Hiei scanned the city with his Jagon Eye and smirked as he found what he was looking for. Retying the bandanna back on, the fire youkai jumped down.

"GAAAAHH!!"

Kuwabara jumped from his spot next to Yusuke as Hiei appeared out of nowwhere. "Jeez Hiei! Can't you appear like a normal being??" The broad boy demanded. The fire youkai just regared Kuwabara with a tired stare of his idiocy and looked at Yusuke and Kurama.

"I found her trace and it's getting more demonic by the minute." Kurama heart sunk. "Not only that, but it seems more blood has been spilled today."

Yusuke gritted his teeth. "We have to take her down quickly." He looked at Kurama to Hiei. "Do you know her exact location?" Hiei just merely smirked.

* * *

More gold then black-blue, human fangs now turned to canine fangs ripped the flesh of a struggling human; warm blood sprayed on her face and her clothes, which had turned from white to red.

Lii looked up from her almost half-dead prey as her blood red eyes now had lost it traces of having any human within her. The only thing matter to this demonic human was hunger. Hunger that drove her to to hunt these humans and what made the hunt more exciting was the fear within them.

She released the young human female she was holding as her tongue licked the blood around her mouth. Severaly bloodied and mutilated bodies laid around her: some half-dead, some alive and some simply dead. The Yokai Lii settaled her blood red gaze on a young mother fearfully clutching her child to her, half sheilding her pup with her body; as Lii drew close. The demonic human sniffed the scared woman and child and snorted.

She did not attack family not matter how hungry she was.

Standing up, Lii glared at them, as if telling them to get lost before she changes her mind. The mother immediatly obeyed and tightly hugged her child to her chest and ran off. Lii gave a fanged grinned but suddenly gave a sharp cry of pain as her head began to throb.

_Somebody was_ _holding her. No, more then one person was holding her. She felt the warmth of the bodies pressed around her, sheilding her from the slaughter that was going on._

_Blood reached her little nose as well as fear from the bodies around her. She looked up to see the face of her mother; her human mother crying._

_Human mother._

_Her human mother._

Red eyes snapped open.

She was human.

She was part human.

She **had **to remember this. This body was human and she resides in this body; making **her** human.

_I am human. _Lii thought, feeling some of her _Yokai Tamashii_ beginning to slip back into her subconcious. This memory had woken 'something' else up inside of her.

But what?

* * *

"LII!!!!!!!!"

Lii whipped her head around to see four people she remember well. Especially the redhead human. Lii bared her canine fangs and stood up as four boys began to jog down to a hault.

"Holy sh-!" Yusuke saw the buildings around a mess with cars and other vehicles thrown into them with shattered glass everywhere. Bodies strewn across the sidewalk and street, but where Lii stood more bodies laid in badder shape and in nudity then the others.

Kuwabara froze in his spot. Kurama quickly spotted this and looked at his friend. "Kuwabara-kun?" He spoke softly. The taller boy paled as his eyes were set firmly where Lii stood.

"I could barely feel it. Her Human Soul. It seemed more faint then yesterday." Yusuke ground his teeth as Kurama looked hopelessly at his cousin. Hiei put a hand on the handle of his katana.

"Her Yokai Tamashii is working to quickly," He said, red eyes firmly on Lii's own blood eyes; only they didn't belong to thier Lii anymore. They were much colder, ruthless and yet he saw a bit of confusion in there. "Probably by the end of this day or tomorrow, she would become fully demon and she would be totally lost to us."

Yusuke felt his muscle twitch in his upper arm as he stared at Lii as well. "So, I guess were going to have to take her down right here and right now?" He asked. Hiei nodded. Kurama bite his lip and reached into his hair to pull out a rose.

_Please forgive me, my baby cousin._ He thought mentally towards the wary demonic female. He saw her body tense and watched those red eyes blinked as if hearing his thought.

Kuwabara fumed as he readied himself for battle. "I really don't like this at all." He said, his Rei-ken forming into his hand. "Not one bit."

"You're not the only one Kuwabara." Yusuke said, anger edging his voice. "But we can't risk Lii becoming her full demonself and wreak havoc across the world. Let's just do this as quick as we can for both our sakes and hers."

"If I knew becoming a Spirit Detective meant you had to fight, maybe even kill a friend thats gone ballistic; I wouldn't have joined." Muttered Kuwabara. Yusuke nodded. Especially when you friend is just a pup still.

* * *

Lii watched them with wary eyes. She knew they were going to attack her, but she felt them hesitating to attack her. It confused her. Why would they hesitate? Any demons or humans thought anyone was a threat they attack without a problem, but these four had a problem to attack her.

Lii had her eyes on the black hair boy with wide brown eyes. He looked familiar? Hell, they all looked faimliar.

_But I never seen them in my life at all!_ Her mind screamed at her. _How can they looked familiar!??_

Another painful throb struck her. Lii clutched her head in agnoy. Something was deperatly trying to wake up, tyring to find it's way back to the light and out of the darkness of her subconcious.

_LEAVE ME ALONE!!!_ She screamed silently. Another pounding and painful throb.

_"Oi, Lii!! Get your lazy ass out of my bed, you damn whelp!!" A dark hair boy with messy hair that was usually slicked back; pulled the sheet out from beneath her._

_Lii tumbled onto the floor and looked half-sleepy and half-dazed up at the brown eye boy. She smiled. "Ohayou, Yuuusuukee..." She drawled out._

_Yusuke rolled his eyes and covered her up with the blanket he pulled out from underneath her earlier. "This is what I get for keeping you up late. No wonder Kurama said I had to put you to bed earlier." Lii listen to her fuming friend leave the room. _

_Giggling, she crawled out from underneath the cream color sheet._

* * *

"yusu...ke....ku...ra...ma...." The unforbidden names left her lips.

Names.

She knew their names. They were familiar. She knew what those names mean and held to her, but it wasn't enough.

Not enough.

She felt something struggling in the back of her mind, wanting out.

Wanting to wake up from this horror nightmare.

And no matter how hard she tried to push back, it fought back more determine then ever.

She growled, cursing her Human Soul. It was its doing. It was the one corrupting her. Tormenting her.

_I have got to get rid of it quickly._ Thought Lii. _It's beginning to become a nusaince. Giving me false memories and false emotions._

But the names.

Yusuke.

Kurama.

They meant something to her.

Something dear.

Something so dear, she valued it more then her own life.

But what!??

Lii clutched her head.

_Shut up!! Leave me alone!! You are a weak, stupid, pathetic, worthless Human Soul that's trying to corrupt me!!_

No.

I won't go! I want to find out what those names mean! I know what they are, but what do they mean!!!????

Help me!

_No._

Please!

_No._

You have too. You are not me. I am me. You are my Soul. You have to help me remember!

_Shut up!! I'm me! You are nothing! You are that stupid Human Soul that's trying to break me down!! _

_**I. WON'T. HAVE. IT.**_

* * *

Something exploded in her head.

No, something hit her head.

Lii stumbled back and fell on her rump. She looked up to see the spike-hair boy with a white starburst in it. Another name came into her mind.

_Hiei._

She frowned. Another name, but no meaning whatsoever.

"Get a hold of yourself, Lii." The boy spoke up. It was dark and deep, destorying his image of looking like a mere child. Lii snarled and lunged for the demon.

Hiei easily dodge the lunging demonic Lii and whipped around to see her crash into the naked body of a woman, whose left breast was ripped off. He crinkled his nose. He had never seen Lii killed like this: like a wild demon animal.

He watched Lii coil up her body for another spring and he ready himself to dodge. Instead the ground behind errupted and a 20 foot vince wrapped itself around his body and hoisted him up into the air as it continued to grow, squeezing the breath out of him.

He looked down to see a spirit gun hit Lii from the back and sent her sprawling forward. The vine released him and he landed on the ground, like a cat .

"Hiei, are you all right?" He heard Kurama's voice asked.

"Hn," Was his answered as he watched Lii pick herself up. Hiei unsheathed his katana. "She's lost to us, Kurama. We have to kill her."

Kurama gave a sharp gasp and Kuwabara opened up his mouth to argue. "She just another dangerous demon, Detective." The fire youkai looked at Yusuke. "And if we don't kill her soon. She'll kill us and everyone around her."

Yusuke bit his lip. There were times he wish he wasn't the leader of the Reikai Tantei, and this was one of those times. He lowered his head in submission. "Take her down as quick as you can, guys. And try to make it painless." He could feel Kurama's eyes on him, but he didn't dare look at his redheaded friend.

Instead he readied his Rei-gun and pointed at was now thier lost friend turned demon.


End file.
